The present invention relates to a rack, and more particularly to a parking/displaying rack.
A multi-storied parking rack according to the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises side walls 1, vertically spaced plates 2, a top plate 3 and an elevator 4 for elevating a car or the like to a height at which one of plates 2 resides. Such a parking rack is difficult to move and is provided with elevator 4 so that it is inconvenient and space-occupying.
It is therefore attempted by the Applicant to deal with the above situation encountered by the prior art.